


Bitter News and Sweeter Coffee

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, Family, Gen, I got 2nd place!, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Coffee's fine, Mrs. Malfoy.  You mentioned something important to discuss?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter News and Sweeter Coffee

Hermione took another breath to steel her nerves before knocking on the heavy wooden door. She had only been to Malfoy Manor once (during what should have been her seventh year), and it was far from a social visit. 

An old house-elf opened the door and stepped aside, letting her enter. The house held the same empty feel that it did ten years ago. A house but never a home, as her mother would say. 

“Come, Lady Malfoy’s on the west terrace. I'll take you,” the house-elf spoke better than the ones at Hogwarts. 

Stepping onto the gray stone terrace, Hermione noticed the excessive amount of white in the color scheme. Everything from the rosebushes to the chair cushions was white. 

“Come sit, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you don't mind coffee instead of tea.” Narcissa Malfoy poured the coffee into white china cups, not waiting for a response.

“Coffee's fine, Mrs. Malfoy. You mentioned something important to discuss?”

“Straight to the point then. I hear you’re the front runner for werewolf rights.” Narcissa slipped her coffee before setting it down. “I would like to hear your platform.”

Hermione was too confused to jump into her normal, practiced speech. “I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but your family's stand against any positive laws for creatures is well known. Why are you asking about my work?”

“I was thinking of investing some money to the cause.”

“Again, I have to ask why the change of heart? Especially to a cause that, not too long ago, your husband stood in front of the Wizengamot and berated?”

“Some personal issues came to light recently, Mrs. Weasley.”

“They only personal issues that would affect a Malfoy would be...oh! You have a newly turned werewolf in the family, don't you?”

Narcissa looked out into the garden as before she spoke in a low voice. “The family was in France when Scorpius was bitten one night. When it was clear it was a werewolf, Astoria wanted nothing more to do with him, demanding he be put down.”

“Oh my!” Hermione couldn't hide her shock.

“He’s staying with us at the moment. I trust you not to be a person to spread rumors carelessly.”

“No, he’s young and deserves not to be held in prejudice. Have you explored options to help him?”

“Forgive me, but other than potions, I didn't think there _was_ much help for a person once they were bitten.”

“I meant training, schooling, that sort of thing. It is one of the many ways our organization helps werewolves.” Hermione wished she’d had the forethought to bring the pamphlets. “If you don't mind, I would like to make an appointment for another time, bring along Harry, who runs the school and private tutoring. We can go over options for you.”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Let's say same time next week?”

“We'll be here for coffee.”


End file.
